Field
The present disclosure relates generally to applying a coating. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for applying sealant to an elongated workpiece.
Background
In manufacturing assemblies, various types of coatings may be applied to different workpieces of the assembly. For example, without limitation, these coatings may be selected from at least one of a sealant, an adhesive, a primer, an optical coating, a corrosive-resistant coating, a lacquer, paint, or other suitable types of coatings.
These coatings may provide the structures with desired characteristics for the performance of the assembly. As an example, a sealant may be applied to a workpiece prior to being attached to another structure. It may be desirable for a layer of sealant to be within specified tolerances. For example, sealant may be desirably applied to a preselected area on the workpiece. Further, it may be desirable to have a substantially even layer of sealant.
Currently, a sealant may be applied to an elongate workpiece by a human operator. However, applications of sealant may vary from operator to operator. Applications of sealant by the same operator may not be within tolerance. Also, an application of sealant by a human operator may not be even across the surface of the workpiece.
The application of sealant by a human operator may take more time than desired. In addition, it may be undesirable for human operators to be exposed to coatings such as sealant for extended amounts of time. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a method and system that take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as other possible issues. For example, it may be desirable to have a method and system that applies sealant to a workpiece.